


A Weird Relationship

by lonely_tomato



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mutual Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Voyeurism, based on the new solomon chat, my mc is a weird freak for solomon and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_tomato/pseuds/lonely_tomato
Summary: Love of my Life:Hello Aeron. (2:15PM)Aeron gets a rare text from Solomon and a golden opportunity to spend some time with him. It doesn't go to plan, but she still gets what she wanted in the end.
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A Weird Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my own self indulgence because I love Solomon so, so much. 
> 
> Loosely based off the new Solomon chatroom. 
> 
> Started off as just writing a date but turned into smut before I knew it.

Staring up at the ceiling, Aeron wondered how long it would take for all the blood in her body to rush down to her head, and if that would be enough to cure her boredom. She was laying with her head dangling off the side of her bed, her hair loose and gently waving from the fan she pointed directly at her face. 

She loved Mammon, she really did, but sometimes he could be such an idiot that even she couldn’t defend him. His most recent shenanigan was the worst yet, resulting in the entirety of the House of Lamentation, save for her, to be banned from texting and social media. Being as she mainly texted the brothers, it felt as much of a punishment for her as for them. 

If they couldn’t text her how was she supposed to simultaneously fulfill her need to be alone with her need to have accompaniment? 

As if the world was finally heeding her pleas, her phone finally chimed. Not just any chime, the chime she specifically assigned to Solomon and suddenly all thoughts of her demon housemates vanish as she scrambles to open her phone. 

_ Love of my Life:  _

_ Hello Aeron. (2:15PM) _

_ Do you need anything?(2:15PM) _

_ Could you pass on a message to Asmodeus for me? (2:15PM) _

_ Oh,you sure responded quickly.(2:15PM) _

_ Nevermind that, what’s up? (2:15PM) _

_ I told him I’d go shopping with him. But could you tell him I’d like to meet an hour later than we originally planned? (2:18PM) _

_ Shopping? So that’s why he asked me to go out earlier… Why can’t you tell him yourself? (2:18PM) _

_ Weren’t you the one who told me Asmodeus and his brothers were on a texting ban?(2:20PM) _

_ -_- If you saw my message then why didn’t you respond? (2:20PM) _

_ You’re being quite needy today aren’t you? (2:20PM) _

_ That’s not…(2:20PM) _

_ Regardless, I thought you’d be busy spending time with your housemates but I see now they haven’t been entertaining you sufficiently, if you’ve been waiting for my response all this time.(2:27PM) _

_ It’s not like that! I just… (2:27PM) _

_ I just wanted to speak to you is all. (2:28PM) _

_ Just speak?(2:28PM) _

_ Haha… Uh yeah! I mean if you wanted more… (2:29PM) _

_ Hmm maybe this texting ban is a good thing. _

_ It’s the perfect excuse to “speak” with you.(2:35PM) _

_ Would you like to go out sometime?(2:35PM) _

_ kfjgsjjkhdgfkhgfhvsgdfj(2:35PM) _

_ I mean whoops my hand slipped yes I’d love to ^^ (2:35PM) _

_ Great! I’d be just delighted if you could spare some time for me. (2:38PM) _

Aeron wanted to scream out, but she knew Mammon would barge in and ask her what was wrong if she did. Solomon is such an asshole, ignoring her texts and then asking her to a date-not date out of nowhere like that. Was he trying to kill her? He was definitely succeeding. 

She could practically hear his teasing voice through her ears with that last line, as if he didn’t already know she would drop everything for him at all times. As if he weren't aware that she was already wrapped around his finger. 

Her phone vibrated once more, with details on their plans. He wanted to go out shopping with her tomorrow, specifically looking out for resources they could use for a few practice potions now that Aeron has moved on from basic spells. She hesitated a but in responding, tomorrow wasn't an ideal day but…

She had to take any chances she could with him, so she quickly sent a confirmation and bolted from her bed to choose an outfit. 

__

Aeron nervously fiddled with the hem of her skirt, pulling it further down in an effort to hide the garter belts in plain sight. 

Her outfit was innocent enough, but Asmo had caught wind of the date-not-date from Solomon and had taken it upon himself to “help” Aeron look as “irresistible as possible”. Which of course included him slipping her into the lingerie set he had bought her for his birthday. 

The outline of the numerous straps on her bra was visible even through her chunky turtleneck, though it was nothing in comparison to the way her lower half looked. Her skirt was just a bit shorter than her preference, her stockings just tight enough to make the small sliver of thigh visible irresistible to squeeze, at least according to Asmo. But it was the garter belts that tied it all together, drawing the eyes of a few lower demons as she waited for Solomon outside in front of Hell's Kitchen. 

Her hair was even loose, white streaks falling over her shoulders to mix with brown instead of pinned up in the usual twin buns she wore. Another insistence from Asmo. 

_ “Oh Aeron, you look good enough to eat~ I could just ravish you right now. _ ” 

Just the memory brought a flush to her cheeks. 

She checked the time for maybe the 100th time since she arrived, huffing in frustration when she realized not even a minute had passed since the last time she checked. There was still 15 minutes before they agreed to meet, but would it kill him to come a little early? 

“Impatient aren't we? I see I was right to assume you would arrive early.” Solomon pulled her out of her thoughts, Aeron almost dropping her phone in surprise. She whipped around to face him, drinking in the sight of him with not a hint of subtlety. He looked as handsome as ever, his dark eyes watching her with amusement through long eyelashes. 

“I simply got ready faster than I expected!” 

“And yet, you  _ simply  _ don't do the same during school days.” 

Why did he enjoy torturing her like this? Maybe she was a masochist. 

“A-Anyways! What potion are we going to be making with these mystery ingredients?” Though she was happy to spend time with him, she was equally excited for the upcoming potion lesson they would have. Now that she was aware of her own magic she was obsessed with practicing it, every new lesson he taught her more interesting than the last. 

Solomon handed her a list, the both of them walking off in sync. Aeron had to power walk just to keep up with his long strides. “If you've been studying like you claim, then you'll know just by looking at the ingredients list.”

_ Rosemary… Unicorn blood… raven feathers… withered roses…. Wait, this is-- _

“A love potion!?” 

“So you have been studying, I'm glad.” He flashes her a smile, and she just barely stops herself from letting out a whine. “I saw you lingering on that one in the book I lent you, so I thought it would be fitting to start with it. Of course, this one isn't permanent. It'll last a few hours at best. I'm sure you can think of something entertaining to use it for.”

_ I want to use it on you, I want to use it on you, I want to use it on you, love me, love me, lovemelovemelovemeloveme-- _

“Aeron?”

Jolted out of her thoughts, Aeron realized that she had stopped walking, Solomon looking back at her from a few feet ahead. She immediately ran to catch up with him, her face burning and her heart racing. 

He chuckled, and she hid behind her hands. Why did he make her feel like this?

An hour later and they had already crossed off half of the ingredients on their list. Though Aeron was happy to absorb the impromptu lessons he was giving her as they shopped, she really would have preferred to have casual conversation with him. She supposed she was at fault there, she shouldn’t have had her hopes up for this to be an actual date rather than a simple outing. 

“Have you thought as to how you’re going to use the love potion?” Solomon asked, carefully plucking a few withered roses and added it to their bag. 

“I have a few options. I was thinking I could slip it in Diavolo’s tea the next time I head to the castle with Lucifer, but that wouldn’t change much would it?”

“I suppose it wouldn’t. Diavolo adores Lucifer, I doubt a love potion could amplify what is already maxed out.”

“It’s not like Diavolo admires Lucifer no good reason though…” Aeron stood on her tiptoes, her fingertips falling just short of grasping the Basilisk Venom on the top shelf. A sudden warmth from behind her, and pale fingers brushed past hers to grab the vial. She whipped around as soon as they had made contact, her back against the shelf. He hovered over her, his finger reaching to tilt her chin upwards before he stepped away completely to continue his shopping. 

The rapid change in mood hit her like a brick to the face, her mind blank as she watched him move around before irritation took over. 

If he kept teasing her like this, barely touching her and yet commanding all her attention, she was going to lose it. 

It took another hour of shopping and idle chatter until Solomon proposed that they head back to Hell’s Kitchen for lunch. Aeron agreed, famished from walking around the plaza. 

“Get whatever you’d like, I’ll pay this time.” Solomon said after they were seated. Her eyes followed the way his long, slender finger twirled around the rim of his coffee cup, the action having the weird effect of triggering her gluttony. 

“Are you sure about that? I’m the one in the pact with Beel, I don’t want to eat you out of Grimm so early in the day.” He chuckled at her response, and Aeron felt her chest constrict at the sound. Why did everything he did affect her so much?

“I never expected to hear a _ Mallory _ of all people to be so concerned about finances. Is that Mammon’s influence perhaps?”

“That’s part of it I suppose. But down here in the Devildom I don’t exactly have access to the Mallory fortune now do I? All I have is the allowance Diavolo gives us, and anything the brothers lend me.”

“I suppose you’re right about that. Lucky for you, I happen to have plenty of means to acquire Grimm, so you don’t have to worry about running me dry anytime soon.”

“And how, exactly, are you acquiring all this Grimm?” Aeron asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Solomon simply smirked at her, the finger tracing the coffee mug now placed in front of his lips. “That’s a secret, my little apprentice.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, before a waitress finally approached their table. A succubus, Aeron noted. 

The succubus was rather pretty, her long smooth legs and luscious lips exactly Aeron's type normally. Said succubus flashed her an alluring smile, clearly appreciative of the wandering gaze. Unfortunately for her however, Aeron quickly lost interest, all of her focus once again zeroing in on Solomon in front of her. 

Maybe it was annoyance at being dismissed so quickly, but the succubus quickly gained Aeron's attention yet again when she approached Solomon first. She flashed the sorcerer the same smile she had Aeron, and was pleased when met with one in return. 

She introduced herself to them, asking for their orders. Solomon took the lead, and she giggled at an offhand comment he made, not so subtly shifting closer to him. 

Aeron could feel the hard mahogany of her chair crack beneath her grip. 

“--ron, Aeron?”

“ **_What?_ ** ” She snapped, her fingers digging deeper into the wood.

“Would you like to share your order with our waitress?” Solomon asked, initially caught off guard by her tone, but quickly recovered into amusement. 

Shit. She hadn’t meant to snap at him. Her grip immediately loosened from the wood, her anger melting as she stared into his eyes. 

It was fine. He was having lunch with  _ her.  _ He was on a date with  _ her.  _ Just because certain people won’t get the hint and  _ fuck off before she tore them limb from pathetic limb-- _

Aeron took a shuddering breath, quietly relaying her long order to the waitress. 

As the waitress walked off, Aeron subconsciously nudged her ankle forward, brushing against Solomon’s from across the table. Just the touch was enough to calm her down, but his nudge in response made her melt. 

\--

They were done eating, but Aeron lingered near the staff door in the back. She had told Solomon to go on to the next store without her, that she would catch up after using the bathroom. Instead, she was lying in wait, tensing everytime the door opened. 

After a few agonizing moments, the door opened once again and the face she had been waiting for finally appeared. Their waitress from before took a deep breath, smoothing her absurdly short skirt over her legs. Aeron presumed she only came out for a breather, she didn’t really care either way. 

The brunette stepped out of the shadows, the click of her heels alerting the succubus of her present. Those luscious lips pulled into a smirk, and Aeron didn’t miss how she not so subtly pulled the collar of her shirt open, exposing just a peek of cleavage.

“I thought I’d be seeing you again at some point, Aeron was it?” Aeron didn’t respond, simply walking closer until she was directly in front of the other. “Ooo, you look mad~ Jealous I was getting cozy with your little boy toy? Or maybe you wished you were in his shoes instead---”

“Solomon isn’t a “boy toy.”” Aeron snapped, shoving the succubus up against the brick wall behind them. The other woman’s smirk didn’t falter, watching Aeron from under hooded eyes as the shorter girl pinned her down.

“I knew you’d be rough, just the way I like it.”

“Are you some sort of glutton for punishment?”

“I’m a glutton for sex, dear. I’m a succubus.”

“Oh? Too bad for you.” The succubi’s face faltered for just a moment, and she didn’t have time to defend herself from the wild punch Aeron threw her to her face. She went down in a single hit, and Aeron found herself thankful once again for her absurd strength. Satan could take her punch no problem, but a lower ranked succubus seemed to be low enough for her to fight off. 

Summoning Levi, she left him to deal with the aftermath of what she’d done, after giving him a kiss in exchange for interrupting his gaming session. 

As quickly as she could, Aeron made her way to where she knew Solomon was waiting for her. Lucky for her he seemed to have had mercy on her, and waited outside for her instead of leaving her to search for him inside. 

His expression was unreadable as she approached, but she ignored it in favor of taking hold of his hand and pulling him inside with her. 

\--

It wasn’t until a while later that Aeron realized she hadn’t used the bathroom back at Hell’s Kitchen, excusing herself when she could no longer hold it. 

She stared at the mirror after she had washed her hands, checking her lip gloss and hair were in order before intending to head out the door, but before she could get to it, the door opened on it’s own. 

Solomon stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him with the same unreadable expression he had earlier. Aeron simply stared at him, backing up as he walked forward, before eventually being pressed between the bathroom wall, his body pressed flush against hers. The height difference made it slightly awkward, her chest pressing against his abdomen while his arms boxed her in. She could easily escape if she wanted to, he was no match to her strength…

But why in hell would she want to?

“May I help you?” Her voice was shaky, her heart pounding, overwhelmed by his proximity. She felt the familiar itch in her fingertips, the urge to grab him and throw him beneath her and have her way, make him hers. But she was at his bidding, as if he’d made a pact with her and she had no choice but to wait and obey his word. 

Such is the nature of her twisted love. 

“You’re always so eager to help me, aren’t you Aeron?” Solomon hummed, one of his hands reaching to grab one of hers. “How did it feel? Going after that waitress, I mean. Did it quench your rage? Did your envy simmer down enough to be manageable? You’re so obsessive, I might even feel afraid of you if I weren’t as powerful as I am..”

“I….I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She lied, as if they hadn’t gone through the same song and dance before. 

“Is that so?” He asked, raising her left hand and using his thumb to gently press against it. Suddenly, Aeron felt her thumb flare up in pain, jerking her hand out of his grasp to cradle it to her chest. “That’s funny, your fractured thumb says differently.”

She hadn’t even noticed the fracture, too elated being in his company to pay attention to any pain she might have been feeling. 

“Look at you…” Solomon’s voice suddenly lowered, examining her flushed face through lidded eyes. “You’re so desperate for my attention, you’ll do anything just to have me to yourself, wouldn't you?”

“...Anything…” She breathed out, pressing her chest closer against him. 

He stepped away from her and Aeron couldn't help the whine of protest that escaped. 

“Hmm, you keep saying you'd do anything for me, but I'm not so sure I believe you yet.” 

Was he joking? Or had she messed up somehow?

“Would you…” His eyes trailed up her body. “Take care of me? You've lived so spoiled Aeron, I'm sure you've never had to do anything on your own in your life.”

“Anything for you. I'd clean your room everyday, organize whatever mess you've left behind just the way you like it.” It was unspoken between them, that she already  _ did  _ that. “...I would cook for you everyday, make whatever you desire, learn how to make it just for you.” 

“Interesting.” His gaze finally settled on her thighs, the small portion between her stocking and skirt that was exposed. “Would you assist me when I need it? You've only just started training your magic however, so I'm not so sure…”

“I'll do whatever you need me to!” Aeron blurred out, her thighs squeezing together instinctively. “I'll dedicate my life to studying, to become skilled enough as quickly as I can to help you with your research.”

“That's admirable, but I can't say I'm quite convinced you'll do anything…”

“I hurt that waitress.” Her thighs rubbed together a little more insistently, a heat building up within her. “I can hurt anyone if you asked me to, Solomon. I'll do whatever to anyone, just say the word! I'll hurt anyone, fuck anyone, kill anyone…” Her breathing hitched near the end, excitement bubbling and heat pooling in her core. “I'll give you anything, I'll do anything. I'll do it even if you don't ask, I want you!”

“Would you even fuck yourself in this bathroom for me?”

At those words, Aeron let out a whine, her face flushed from anticipation. 

“Yes…”

“Would you spread yourself open, show me everything you want me to take?”

“Yes!”

“Beg for me to touch you, drive yourself to the very edge over and over as I see fit?”

“God, yes!”

Solomon's eyes flickered back up to meet hers, the smirk she loved so much back on his perfect lips. “Then prove it.” 

All at once Aeron felt her restraint crumble, a hand darting down to press against herself through her panties, the light pressure doing little to quench her desire. Suddenly, her hand was yanked back up, and she was quickly hoisted onto the sink besides her. Once again, he stepped away before she could reach out for him, leaving her empty and desperate for  _ anything.  _

“Follow exactly what I tell you.” He breathed, reaching under her skirt to peel her panties down her leg. He touched her skin as little as possible, feeling self satisfied at the noticeable wet spot on the pair. “If you want to prove you'll do anything, you'll be obedient and do as I say.”

Aeron simply nodded in response, watching him step back once again and waiting for his next order. 

“Reach underneath your shirt, slowly.”

With a shuddering breath, Aeron did as he said. Her hand slid beneath her shirt, slowly pulling it up until it was bunched up above her chest, exposing the lace bra that Asmo had forced her into earlier that day. She didn’t miss the way his eyes lit up in satisfaction, and resolved to thank Asmo profusely when she got back home. 

“Good, now tease your nipple. Don’t take the bra off yet, go underneath it. Just like that…” His eyes followed the way her chest heaved from his instruction, the peek of cleavage he could see from beneath her lifted bra. The lace suited her well, the midnight blue a stark contrast to her pale skin. “Now, raise up your leg on the sink, and let me see you.”

Solomon’s eyes darted down between her legs, watching as her smooth, stocking covered leg lifted to reveal her slick entrance for him to take in. The movement causes her skirt to bunch up around her waist. She was still nearly fully covered, but the partial state of undress hit him harder than seeing her naked ever could. 

“Don’t stop on your chest, use the other hand, and slowly touch yourself.”

The position was beyond uncomfortable, but Aeron powered through it to slip a hand between her legs. Her fingers slid across her labia, gathering slick before slowly, pressing against her clit. A small sigh escaped her, her thigh tensing at the contact but she didn’t dare move, her eyes looking back to Solomon from under her eyelashes.

“Move your hand away from there.” She immediately complied. “Now, I want you to fuck yourself for me Aeron. Just one finger for now, nice and slow….” Solomon watched in satisfaction as she did exactly as he asked, her finger sliding down and slipping into her awaiting heat. It did little to relieve the pressure she felt, but the way he gazed at her as if he wanted to devour her made her more sensitive. From just a finger she was a panting mess, the hand over her chest still working over her nipple in rhythm with her slow thrusts. 

“You’re so desperate already, I wonder how long it would take you to cum like that.” He didn’t miss the way her finger sped up, if only for a moment, but decided to be fair and let her off the hook for today. “You’re probably itching for me to fuck you into that sink aren’t you? That finger of yours won’t be anywhere close to that, to me finally touching you like you’ve always wanted…Add another finger, but go even slower.” 

The extra finger slipped in with ease, a little better but nowhere near enough to satiate her. Solomon’s expression was still unchanged, but she could clearly see the tent forming in his slacks. No, her fingers were nowhere near what she really wanted, but it’s all he was allowing her and she would take it. 

A few minutes passed in that fashion, with Aeron slowly pumping two fingers in and out of her entrance while Solomon watched with lidded eyes. Once he asked her to add a third finger, she noticed his breathing picking up. It was beautiful, and she felt on top of the world knowing that he was losing his composure because of  _ her.  _ It was her body that he was drinking in, her noises that he started to palm himself to. She so desperately wanted to take him, to drop to her knees before him and take his dick down her throat while she finished off. But he was in control, and she wasn’t going against that. 

She would do anything for him, and he was going to see that. 

“You look like you want to devour me, is it killing you to know you can’t touch me?” He asked, popping open the button to his pants with a single movement, staring directly into her eyes as he slid down both his pants and boxers to finally free his engorged cock. He didn’t miss the way her eyes lit up, how her throat bobbed and her fingers thrusted just a little bit harder inside of her. “You’re practically drooling, are you that desperate for me to fill you? Tell me Aeron…”

Solomon stepped forward, stopping when he was right in front of her. He was far enough to not be touching her, but close enough that he could lean in close to whisper into her ear. “How many nights have you spent like this? Pleasuring yourself to my image. Or even better, how many times have those demons of yours fucked you, only for my name to escape your lips? How many times have they cum inside you, only for you to desperately wish that it was me?”

“All the time!” Aeron admitted, her fingers speeding up with every word he spoke into her ear. The pleasant tingle of his breath against her skin sent shocks down her spine, her toes curling in ecstasy. “They hate it! They hate how much I want you, Solomon. They hate how much I call for you while they fuck me into the mattress. I want you so bad, more than anyone, anything...please… I love you, more than anything in this world.”

Solomon tried not to let his surprise show on his face, his expression hidden from her in their current position. He hadn’t been expecting a confession today, Aeron seemed to be more out of it than usual. Perhaps he’d been edging her for far too long. 

“Not yet.” He breathed out, his own hand reaching down to grasp at his base, stroking himself in time with Aeron’s frantic thrusts. It stung slightly, the lack of lube causing friction but he paid little mind to it. “I won’t fuck you yet. You’re going to wait for me, won’t you Aeron? You’ll sit there and bear not touching me for as long as I tell you to until the day I finally take you and mark you inside.”

“Yes! I’ll wait, I’d wait forever for you, Solomon.”

“Then I guess you’ve proven yourself.” Solomon increased the speed of his thrusts, quickly feeling himself forced to the edge. “You can cum now, Aeron. Cum on your fingers and wait for the day that you can cum on me.” 

A few more thrusts, and Aeron was gone. Her fingers hooked inside of her, her other hand finally coming down from her chest to rub her clit through her high. A few unintelligible words spilled from her mouth, his name being the only thing he could make out from it. Eventually, her movements slowed to a stop, her fingers slipping out as she slumped back against the sink mirror. 

With a few rough jerks against his dick, Solomon came right after her. His cum painted her exposed stomach, a few drops getting on her skirt and her lace bra. Coming down from his own high, he watched as she swiped a finger on her stomach, greedily taking the semen into her mouth. 

They locked eyes for a few moments, both attempting to catch their breath. Solomon decided she looked best like this, partially dressed and covered in his cum. Without thinking, he leaned forward, his face coming dangerously close to hers before he caught himself and moved to pull away. 

Unfortunately Aeron seemed to have noticed his previous intention. 

Her hands shot up to grab at his shoulders, her grip firm and slightly painful as she pulled him down to capture his lips in a kiss. 

Their first kiss, to be precise. 

Despite their previous actions, the kiss was surprisingly chaste. Though her grip on him was bruising, her lips were gentle and loving as they moved against his. It was...overwhelming. A light feeling wormed its way into Solomon’s dead heart, constricting his chest and pulling him to take her face in his hands. Perhaps it was another effect of her wild magic, pouring her emotions into him through their lips and making him feel such foreign, tender things. 

They only pulled apart when the urge to breath couldn’t be ignored, Aeron’s grip preventing Solomon from pulling away from her again. He decided to let her have this moment, allow her the delusions she loved so much as a reward for listening to him as well as she did. 

In the end, they had to call Asmo to bring Aeron a spare set of clothes. 


End file.
